Nintendo Heroes: Saga of Darkness
Nintendo Heroes: Saga of Darkness (also known as simply Nintendo Heroes or N.H.S.O.D) is an upcoming platformer game for the Wii. It stars several of Nintendo's most famous heroes teaming up to defeat a threat known only as the Mysterious Mr. ?. It is set for release two weeks before Christmas. Gameplay The game consists of several platforming levels. The style is that of Super Mario 64. Each level requires you to meet a certain requirement to beat the level (exp. find the Shine Sprite). Each level also has 3 side tasks. Beat these side tasks to unlock extras in Waddle Dude's Shop. Story The basic plot is that a masked individual called The Mysterious Mr. ? has brought together some of Nintendo's most infamous villains to form the League of Evil. The game starts in the Mushroom Kingdom with Mario lounging on the sofa in his house. Outside, a huge rupture has opened in the sky. Several enemies come flying out including Bronto Burts, Waddle Dees, Chillies, and Hot Heads. Luigi runs in and warns Mario, who reluctantly gets up and goes outside. They witness a huge ship with a penguin figurehead fly out of the portal. It fires a huge cannon at Peach's Castle, transporting it to Dimension X. The ship, called the Dedede Air Explorer, flies off into the Mushroom Mountains. The brothers persue the ship, unaware of the trouble this will start. After traveling through several more dimensions and meeting Link, Kirby, Samus, Pokemon Trainer, Fox McCloud, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, and Wario, the gang travels to Dimension X, Where they all defeat the Mysterious Mr. ?. After beating him, he is revealed to be a fake, and the real Mr. ? escapes into a portal, leaving the game open for a sequal. The last thing seen is the Nintendo Heroes following him into the portal, with Mario in the lead. Also, the seven stolen buildings are not recovered. Levels World 1: Mushroom Kingdom Level 1: Mushroom Road Characters: Mario, Luigi Enemies: Waddle Dee, Bronto Burt Object: Reach the gate at the end of the road. Level 2: Mushroom Forest Characters: Mario, Luigi Enemies: Waddle Dee, Bronto Burt, Poppy Bro Jr., Whispy Woods (Mini-Boss) Object: Defeat the Whispy Wood that has been planted to block the path. Level 3: Mushroom Ruins Characters: Mario, Luigi Enemies: Sir Kibble Object: Escape the ruins in 5:00 minutes or they will fall crushing you. Level 3: Mt. Shroom Boom Characters: Mario, Luigi Enemies: Bronto Burt, Hothead Object: Dodge the many lava pits to reach the snowy slopes on the other side. Level 4: Icy Summit Characters: Mario, luigi Enemies: Waddle Dee, Chilly Object: Get to the cannon at the end of the level. Level 5: Cloudy Skies Characters: Mario, Luigi Enemies: Bronto Burt Object: Hop from cloud to cloud to reach King Dedede's ship before it escapes. Level 6: Dedede Air Explorer Characters: Mario, Luigi Enemies: Waddle Dee, Bronto Burt, Sir Kibble, Hothead, Chilly, Poppy Bro Jr. Object: Get through King Dedede's ship to reach his throne room. Level 7: King Dedede Characters: Mario, Luigi Enemies: King Dedede (Boss), Waddle Dee Object: Beat King Dedede. World 2: DK Isle Level 1: Jungle Jam Characters: Mario, Luigi Enemies: Bokoblin, Miniblin Object: Find and rescue 5 Kongs, then meet up with DK and Diddy Kong at DK's House. Level 2: Kongo Mines Characters: Luigi, Diddy Kong Enemies: ReDead Object: Escape the mine before there is another cave-in. Level 3: Kongo Mountains Characters: Mario, DK Enemies: Bokoblin, Moblin Object: Reach the Kongo River at the Kongo Mine's exit. Level 4: Raft Hop Characters: Mario, DK, Enemies: Bokoblin Object: Hop from raft to raft on the river to reach the Bokoblin's Camp. Level 5: Bokoblin's Camp Characters: Mario, DK Enemies: Bokoblins (gaurd) Object: Find the tent where Diddy and Luigi are being held without being seen. Level 6: S.S. Ganon Charcters: Mario, Luigi, DK, Diddy Kong Enemies: Miniblins, Bokoblins, Moblins, ReDead Object: Locate Ganondorfs throne room. Level 7: Ganondorf Characters: DK, Diddy Kong Enemies: Ganondorf (boss) Object: Defeat Ganondorf. World 3: Kanto Level 1: Pallet Town Characters: Mario, DK, Luigi, Diddy Kong Enimies: Pirate Trooper. Object: Defeat 25 Pirate Troopers. Level 2: Viridian Forest Characters: Luigi, Diddy Kong, Trainer, Pikachu Enemies: Assult Pirate Trooper, Pirate Tooper Object: Find the Pirate Camp. Level 3: Pirate Camp 5 - Viridian City Characters: Luigi, Diddy Kong, Trainer, Pikachu Enemies: Pirate Trooper Object: Rescue the 10 hostages then enter the Gym. Level 4: Pirate Base Cell Block Characters: Luigi, Diddy Kong Enemies: Pirate Trooper (guard) Object: Find Mario and DK's prisons without being detected. Level 5: Pewter City Characters: Mario, Luigi, DK, Diddy Kong, Trainer Enemies: Pirate Trooper, Armored Pirate Trooper Object: Find Trainer's runaway Pikachu. Level 6: Mt. Moon Base Characters: Mario, Luigi, DK, Diddy Kong, Trainer, Pikachu Enemies: Pirate Trooper, Armored Pirate Trooper, Assult Pirate Trooper Object: Find Ridly in Mt. Moon Sqaure. Level 7: Ridly Characters: Trainer, Pikachu Enemies: Ridly (Boss) Object: Defeat Ridly. World 4: Zebes Level 1: Upper Brinestar Characters: Mario, Trainer, Pikachu Enemies: Kritter, Klaptrap Object: Chase Ridly and don't let him get away. Level 2: Lower Brinestar Characters: Mario, Samus Enemies: Kritter, Klump Object: Find another way into Old Brinestar before there is another-cave in. Level 3: Old Brinestar Characters: Trainer, Pikachu Enemies: Klump, Krusha Object: Traverse the ruins to find Ridly. Level 4: Ridly's Revenge Characters: Mario, Samus, Trainer, Pikachu Enemies: Ridly (Mini-Boss) Object: Defeat Ridly. Level 5: Kraid's Lair Characters: Mario, Samus, Trainer, Pikachu Enemies: Kraid (Mini-Boss) Object: Defeat Kraid. Level 6: Norfair Base Characters: Mario, Samus Enemies: Kritter, Klaptrap, Klump, Krusha Object: Find King K. Rool's throne room. King K. Rool Characters: Mario, Samus Enemies: King K. Rool (Boss) Object: Defeat King K. Rool.